1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to power input in electronic devices, including battery-powered toys, consumer electronics, and other types of low-power devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional devices that rely on power from a battery, such as toys, consumer electronic devices (e.g., radios, clocks, and remotes), automobiles, and the like, typically require the insertion of one or more batteries in a particular orientation. If a device receives a battery (i.e., cell) in an orientation not contemplated by the design of the device, the polarity of the input power may be incorrect and the device may not function. For some devices, the consequences of inserting a battery in the wrong orientation are the time and inconvenience of removing and replacing the battery in the proper orientation. For other devices, such as automobiles, inserting or connecting a battery with the incorrect designated polarity could harm the device and/or user.
The present disclosure seeks to address one or more of the above-identified challenges.